The Bloody Kiss
by Mai1012
Summary: A dramatic oneshot about a vampire dying in her arms. ShikaIno, please review!


**Hello, this is my first story ever in fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This story is dedicated to my best friend, anewMaiomicomingyourway!**

The Bloody Kiss

He was dying. I could feel it. I looked at him for what seemed like forever and more. His eyes were no longer the hazel brown I fell in love with, but a slight brown with grey hovering over it. His lovely tan skin now a very snow white pale. His chocolate pineapple hair loose and barely passing his shoulders. I saved his lips for last. They still looked soft, but they were now covered with crimson blood. His crimson blood.

He shouldn't have done it. If he hadn't blocked in front of me, the wooden stake would have never plunged into his heart. The kind heart that everyone thought was stoical because of who he was. No one never knew the real Shikamaru Nara. And now, know one will ever know. He knew if he placed himself right in front of me, he would die. He knew this quite well and clearly and yet, he did it anyways. I wanted to smack him across the face for being so foolish towards his actions. And yet, I wanted to kiss his bloody lips, until I had no oxygen left inside me.

He coughed up a chumnk of blood, which drawed my attention. I looked up at him, my cerulean orbs gazing into his cloudy ones. Rubies dripped from the corner of his lips and onto my knee. He was losing an excessive amount of blood quickly and his weight grew heavier as he leaned on my body that was against the wall. He was getting closer to seeing the light. He, to my surprise, lifted his head and stared at me. He brought one of his hands to my cheek and carressed with the amount of strenght he had left.

I shivered.

His touch was so cold and so loving. I grabbed his hand, the one that was touching my face, and gripped it hard, but not too hard. He was able to force a smile on his face. It was weak, but so tender. His death was coming fast, though time itself, felt so long. I could feel my throat tightening as I was about to speak after forever.

"The time is coming, isn't it?" I was able to chock out.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Yes, it is." He was able to say with the same soft and velvety voice from when I first met him.

I felt a cold and warm feeling on my knee. I looked down and noticed tiny drops of rubies that were coming from Shikamaru's chest. The red spot on his shirt began to spread. He needed blood in order to survive, everyone did. But Shikamaru was different from everyone. He needed it more. He craved it more than anyone on the planet. To us, blood was a crimson liquid that oozes out when we get cut on our flesh. To Shikamaru, it's wine he would constantly drink no matter what the cause.

To us, blood is full of disgust and tastes like salt and iron.

To Shikamaru, blood is full of beauty and tastes sweet.

I couldn't handle seeing him on the verge of a corpse. I only had one solution in my head that wouldn't go away. It was the only way to possibly help him survive. I had to take action for once in my life. Shikamaru saved my life, now it was my turn to save his. Hopefully.

I lifted my long bleach blonde hair and shifted my head to the right, exposing my pale smooth neck, that was full of fresh and tasty blood. I looked at him and noticed him frowing at me for my difficult decision.

"No." He said in a hard tone.

"It's the only way for you to live. I don't want you to die. I love you. And if you loved me the same way, you would do it." I said to him.

His face softened.

I could tell more than anything, he was craving to drink, but he kept refusing. I closed my eyes, shunning his face.

"Please." I whispered. I knew he had heard me.

I then felt a pair of freezing hands firmed on both sides of my shoulders. Hot breathing tickled the hairs on the back of my neck. My heart pounded fast and I was almost certain that Shikamaru was able to hear it.

"Ino, thank you."

As soon as he said that, two sharp teeth pierced into my skin. I gasped a sharp breath. The pain was searing nothing I have ever felt in my entire life. My chest was on fire, as if everything inside me was burning. I dropped my hair and allowed it cover my lover. Time went by slowly, as if someone had just pressed the pause button on a remote control. I could feel tears began to overwhelm my eyesight. Colors around me began to blur in a mixture. Surprisingly, they haven't strolled down my cheeks yet. I felt pressure being lifted from my neck and saw Shikamaru's greek god face once again. His lips were even more cromson than before. I smiled, thinking maybe, just maybe I had helped him. His eyes began to droop and his face drew closer to mine. In an instant his bloody lips were on my pale pink ones. I placed my hands on his chest, as he placed his hands on my shoulders again. This kiss, this bloody kiss, was the best one yet.

I thought he was going to live. I thought he would live through this dreadful situation and we would be together forever and forever and forever. He dropped his head onto my chest and his handslid off my shoulders, lifeless.

I thought wrong.

I heard a very low whisper coming from his lips, before he left me forever.

"Remember me, forever."

The tears finally gave in and they spilled all around my face. I heard soft whimpers and realized it was me. I cried softly as I remembered every single event that had happened just now. As I did this, I placed a shaking hand on the back of his head and the other on his cold still body.

He was gone.

Forever.

The only memory that kept repeating in my head was the kiss. The bloody kiss I had received from my lover. The kiss that will stay in my heart, until the day comes when I see him again. And we can be together. But for now, I stayed where I was, carressed his back, and cried.

Forever and forever and forever.

**Well, there you have it!! I know, it's really sad and all, but I was in the mood for an emo story!! Please comment and I don't mind flames at al!! :) Maiomi, I hoped you likeed it!**


End file.
